


Summer

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: He was like summer, slowly melting the ice around Magnus’ heart that he’d let gather there for almost a century.





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this even counts as fluff
> 
>  
> 
> ...but hey, no angst this time!

Magnus looked at his boyfriend, standing tall as he commanded his people. A stoic leader with a voice that demanded to be heard - not by its volume but by the power it held.

This version of Alexander was vastly different to the one Magnus saw at home, or when his boyfriend interacted with his family. At the Institute he was a leader - cold, calculated, and to the point.

_ “My brother is not exactly warm and fuzzy.” _ Had Isabelle once said about Alec.

And this Alec wasn’t, his expression cold as winter as he assigned everyone their tasks. Someone with more empathy than his predecessors, but also the understanding of how he needed to act to gain and keep the respect he had to fight for harder than he should.

Alec was a mix of the two different versions, not fully himself if the other would have been taken away. The cold version showed outside of the Institute as determination and punctuality, as high expectations he held for himself. As a high sense of justice - especially when the people he cared about were wronged.

After getting to know Alec, Magnus had had the privilege to learn to know the side of Alec that was reserved for the few he deemed trustworthy enough to show his emotions to. The version that had learnt that emotions weren’t a weakness, but a strength when used with acumen. When used smartly, empathy could bring a bigger win than force.

The version who smiled and laughed, both actions turning the hard lines of his face more softer, more unguarded and years younger. That Alexander was warm, both with the words he said as well as with his actions. He was sweet without making the conscious effort, which showed Magnus that it all came from the heart. 

He was like summer, slowly melting the ice around Magnus’ heart that he’d let gather there for almost a century. 

And just as Magnus knew Alec accepted all of him, Magnus welcomed all of Alec with open arms and open heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is the last day!! Since we're not getting a Halloween episode I'm going to write a Halloween fic! Any suggestions what Alec should dress up as? I'm pretty lost when it comes to his costume. I mean what I want is for Magnus to dress him up as an angel but I don't think Alec would be happy with that :D


End file.
